The present invention generally relates to wristbands, and specifically to wristbands having a translucent cover seal for covering and protecting information.
Wristbands are commonly used as a means for identifying an individual. For example, wristbands can be used to identify individuals that are authorized to be in a certain location (e.g., at a concert or a park) or to consume certain food or beverages (e.g., at a party). In addition, wristbands can be used to identify an individual (e.g., a patient in a hospital). Wristbands in hospital setting commonly include information for identifying the individual, such as printed material or bar codes.
Some wristbands are used in an environment that could subject the wristband to contaminants, such as dirt or fluids. Such contaminants can damage the wristband or make the information on the wristband difficult to read. Accordingly, some wristbands include a transparent cover seal that inhibits the information on the wristband from being exposed to the contaminants. U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,446, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses one such arrangement.